the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Verpus the Foul
Verpus the Foul (1071 BC-792 BC) was an Ancient Greek dark mutant. He is one of the earliest known dark mutants and his work is still a lasting aspect of the dark side to date. Over a millennium after his death, Verpus began to rise again, taking the stronghold of Thunder Quarters in 1990. There, he was disguised as a dark mutant known as "the Olbaid", but Sheriff Bladepoint suspected his return and proceeded to infiltrate the fortress twice. The second time, Verpus chose not to flee, leaving him to face the Council of Outcasts, led by Valora. They destroyed the vast majority of Verpus' being and power, forever removing the threat of his dominion. Biography Lifetime Verpus was born in 1071 BC Throughout his lifetime, which he spent immersed in the dark side, Verpus discovered many vile powers and invented others as well. At one point in his life, Verpus proved able to tame a troll, and was the first ever to do so. He maintained its loyalty by keeping it possessed at any given time. Verpus is the first mutant to have ever successfully altered his appearance and is possibly the mutant who invented the process by which to do this. The creation would have left his body unstable, and rendered him less than human. Post-mortem Verpus died in 792 BC. Legacy However, many powers he had discovered would live on. They were all used two millennia later by the Legions of Metta and the NoHeads after them. In the 21st century, his work was still a lasting aspect of the darkness. The Olbaid of Thunder Quarters In the year 1989, Verpus at last began to rise again, taking the stronghold of Thunder Quarters in northern Utah in 1990. There, he was disguised as a dark mutant known as "the Olbaid", and the Police Grand Army did not realize at first that he was actually Verpus the Foul returned. Suspecting that Verpus had returned and was mobilizing an army, the mutant Sheriff Bladepoint infiltrated the fortress in 2001 to confirm his theory, but Verpus had already fled when he arrived, hoping to conceal his identity. Finally, Verpus returned to Thunder Quarters in 2006, though he realized he was not strong enough to challenge the NoHeads. In April of 2007, Sheriff Bladepoint made a second intrusion in Thunder Quarters. Initially, Verpus first confronted him as a mass of black smoke. After killing Gummi the Bare and initiating a brief duel with the leader of the Grand Army, Verpus was able to overpower his foe and revealed himself as an armored figure within the shape of an enormous, icy phial. Imprisoned, Bladepoint had finally discovered that the Olbaid was indeed Verpus. Hours later, the Council of Outcasts put forth their might and went to Thunder Quarters hoping to rescue Sheriff Bladepoint. Verpus released the Dartus upon them, but the ghosts were defeated by the Council. It was then that Verpus appeared as his spectral armored form, accompanied within the fire by the Dartus' ghostly forms. Verpus threatened the Council, but was engaged by their leader, Lady Valora, and Lord Ressammes, in a vicious duel. Without any sources of power, Verpus could draw on only the smallest fraction of its Dark powers, so that he struggled against his angry opponents. When Verpus unleashed his physical form, Defacles destroyed it with his sword. This allowed the Council to drive Verpus from Thunder Quarters permanently and with relative ease. The vast majority of Verpus' being and his power was forever lost as a result of the Council's assault. His power was forever crippled, and the threat of his dominion was forever removed. Physical description Verpus the Foul is seen by the Thunderqueen in the form of a black, humanoid ghost. When Sheriff Bladepoint challenges him, he first confronts him as a mass of black smoke. After overpowering the Sheriff, Verpus reveals himself as an armored figure within the shape of an enormous ball of ice. Personality and traits It is unknown what kind of human Verpus was, but ever since his death, Verpus grew a hateful personality in his exile and was deeply embittered by the losses he faced. After this Verpus sought to return to a physical form so he could dominate the entire universe. A ruthless enforcer, Verpus considers the solar system plagued by its political system and intends to undo it and order everything according to his own wisdom, just like the Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead. Career accomplishments Verpus is best known as the first mutant to tame a troll. He is reputed to have discovered many vile powers and was also the first mutant known to successfully altered his appearance in the dark side. Accordingly, he must have committed murder to retake form. He is one of the earliest known casters of lightning. Powers and abilities Verpus the Foul was known as one of the most powerful and influential dark side practitioners in history. Verpus is the first mutant to have ever successfully altered his appearance and is possibly the mutant who invented the process by which to do this. The creation would have left his body unstable, and rendered him less than human. He discovered many vile powers and invented others, which earned him his well-deserved reputation. He was one of the earliest known people to cast lightning, which has been infamously connected to the Darkness. In addition, Verpus was the first mutant to have discovered that it is possible to tame a troll and turn it to your cause. He used his powers of mind control to control it. The extent, nature, and specifics of Verpus' power are largely left to the imagination. Like Mr. Stupid NoHead, he was capable of altering the physical substance of the world around him by mere effort of will. Relationships Sheriff Bladepoint A grave enemy to Verpus the Foul was Sheriff Bladepoint, who initially did not know his real name. Bladepoint suspected the Olbaid was at large and quickly became determined to stop him, hunting him down in 1991 to no avail. During their final confrontation, Verpus angered him by murdering Gummi the Bare. Bladepoint later acknowledged Verpus as a powerful enemy, one of the strongest he had ever faced. Defacles and Welkiziwan As members of the Council of Outcasts, Defacles and Welkiziwan were enemies to the Olbaid. Welkiziwan had grown up fearing the name of Verpus. She witnessed Verpus' final duel with her friends. Defacles thrust his sword into Verpus' half-form to destroy him once and for all. Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references Category:B.C. era births Category:Mutants Category:Dark mutants Category:B.C. era deaths Category:Males Category:Historical figures Category:Centenarians Category:Ghosts Category:Bicentenarians Category:Attack on Thunder Quarters participants Category:Villains